


Buried Cutlery

by voleuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Pretender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And never fled the black mile back to his house before midnight, or coaxed another button of her blouse</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Cutlery

**Author's Note:**

> Set after SGA 2.01. Title and summary adapted from Simon Armitage's _To His Lover Lost_.

There were some meetings Elizabeth never told the others about, meetings deep underground with people she's sometimes ashamed to have known. There are some technologies the government didn't develop with the help of aliens.

The Centre's corridors were a familiar horror, even after the explosions she'd read about. She exited the elevator and stepped into the renewal wing, the clean, recycled air catching at the back of her throat. The echo of each footstep kissed shivers down her spine, and she wished it was fear she felt.

"There's a song," Lyle said, and she spun to watch him emerge from a doorway behind her. "Something about a conquering hero."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth pressed her lips together, trapped retorts behind her teeth.

He sauntered over to her, raised his left hand. He brushed the backs of his fingers down the line of her cheek, and she managed not to wince. He smiled. "Beautiful."

"If I had had a choice," she began, then stopped. Shook her head. "There isn't anybody else I could talk to?"

"Ah." Lyle cleared his throat, then stepped back, all business. "I keep the keys here now. You'll have to charm the records out of me."

Elizabeth reached out, gathered his lapels in her hands, and pulling him to her felt like everything wrong, and like coming home.

When their lips parted, she tasted blood against her tongue.

"I need to see Angelo," she whispered, and he smiled.


End file.
